Meeting the Beckers
by annavale23
Summary: Jess and Becker have been dating for just over 2 months...time to meet the parents! This is a one-off story, probably not related to any future fanfics. Contains mostly Becker and Jess, with maybe Abby and Connor/Emily and Matt.
1. Chapter 1: The phonecall that awoke Jess

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Primeval, this is only ff.

* * *

**Chapter one: The phone call that disturbed Jess.**

Jess was woken by a shrill phone ringing.

"Turn that damn thing off!" She moans into her pillow. Next to her, Captain Becker sits up, rubbing his eyes.

Becker answers the phone.

"Yes, Becker speaking."

"Shhh!" Jess says. All she wanted was to sleep after an exhausting day at work, and her sleep was interrupted by her boyfriend-for-only-2-months's phone.

Becker stands up off the bed suddenly. Jess lifts her head off the pillow, confused.

"Where you goin'?" She mumbles sleepily.

"Shhh, Jess." Becker soothes, stroking her brown hair slowly. "I'll be back in a minute."

Becker leaves his bedroom. Jess sits up, her hair all mussed. The sheets slip down from her bare shoulders. When Becker returns, Jess looks attentively at him.

"Who woke me up?" Jess says with a glint in her eye. Becker sighs and sits down next to her. Jess leans against his smooth bare chest, enjoying the feeling. She still could barely believe this beautiful man was hers. How many nights had she dreamt of Becker? Countless. And all it'd taken was that fateful bug attack on the ARC for Becker to ask her out.

"My..." Becker hesitates. "Mother."

Jess turns to look at him.

"Your mom? Why don't you seem happy about that?" Jess questions.

"I am happy." Becker says, leaning back on the headboard of the bed. "It's just, she wants to visit in a few days..." Becker says reluctantly. "And that means she'll want to bring my father."

Jess knew very little about Becker's father, only that he's called General George Becker.

"Don't you get on with him?" Jess asks. Becker shakes his head.

"He's in the military, like me. That meant that he never spent much time at home with me or my sister. It was really left to me to be the 'man of the house'." Becker says, trying to remain impassive, but Jess can tell Becker feels resentful towards his father, and hurt too.

"I'll be with you, if you want." Jess whispers. Becker gives her a small, uncertain smile.


	2. Chapter 2: The 'Get Pretty' Command

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Primeval, this is only ff.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The 'get pretty' command.**

Jess and Becker are awoken by a knocking on the door.

"_When_ did your parents say when they were coming?" Jess groans, for who else could it be? It was their day off, after all.

"They didn't." Becker rolls out of bed, pulling on some clean clothes. He chucks Jess some as well. "I'll deal with them while you get..." Becker gestures at her wildly. "Pretty."

"_Pretty?_" Jess scoffs as Becker leaves the room.

Becker feels anxious as he goes to open the will his parents think of Jess? She would be the only girlfriend either of them had ever met. Becker opens the door.

"Hello, Hilary!" His mother exclaims, hugging Becker, who remains stiff. Behind her, his father nods, also stiff. When he's released from his mother's embrace, he clears his throat.

"Hilary." He says gruffly.

"Dad." Becker replies, feeling awkard.

Meanwhile in Becker's huge bathroom, Jess fusses about her appearence. _No amount of concealer's going to cover these bags under my eyes._ After dabbing on the perfect complimenting makeup to her knee-lenght pink dress, she pulls on her glossy wedges, pulls her hair into a ponytail and braves herself to meet Becker's parents.

Jess walks into to the living room: all white and tidy, as usual. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. She walks over to step next to Becker.

"So is this Jess?" Becker's mother asks, smiling brightly. She's a frail looking woman, but with a strength to her eyes that Jess is surprised by.

"Yes, mom." Becker says, giving Jess an adoring look. "This is Jess."

Becker's mom walks up to her and appraises her. Jess feels nervous: being scrtruitinsed by Becker's mom is really nerve-wracking!

Becker's mom sweeps her up into a giant hug. Jess, though caught off guard, instinctively hugs her back.

Becker's mom steps back, smiling.

"Welcome to the family, Jess."

Jess blushes.

"Mom, you're embarrassing her!" Becker protests. Jess smiles at him.

"Relax, Becker." She whispers, awide grin spreading across her lips.

"So how did you meet our Hilary?" She asks Jess.

"At work." Jess is unsure how much more she should say. All the while, Becker's father watches on stonily.

"You work in military?" She seems surprised.

"No, no." Jess says hastily. "I'm his Field Co-oridinator."

"How old are you exactly?" Are the first words that General Becker says to Jess. She flushes, since she is only 20 to Becker's 27.

"Back off!" Becker growls, stepping forward menacingly.

_How much worse can this day get?_ Jess thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Oh, dear

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval.**

**Sorry about the time it took for this one. It's only short (sorry!). I've been ill, and therefore unable to write fanfiction. But don't worry: more is coming, I promise!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Oh, dear.**

"I'm just asking a question. Isn't that allowed, _Hilary_?" General Becker says, extra empathsis on Becker's name.

"I'm 20!" Jess blurts out. "Okay? I know I'm young, but I know what I'm doing!"

"I'm sure _you _do." General Becker mutters, shooting his son a look.

"What is that meant to mean?" Becker snarls. Jess cringes, sure that it's going to get much, _much _worse. Becker's mom stands up. She draws herself to her full height.

"George!" She commands. "Why do you always have to start on Hilary? Why can't you just leave this silly dispute? Why can't you just be happy for him?"

The room falls into a uncomfortable silence.

Suddenly, Jess's phone vibrates against her leg. She puts it to her ear.

"Yes, Jess here." She says as all eyes turn on her.

"Jessica Parker." Lester's voice says loudly. "We need you."

"Why?" Jess hisses. "It's my day off, Lester!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lester says, deeply sarcastic. "So I'll just tell the Anomaly to wait, should I? 'Hold on Anomaly! It's Jess and Becker's day off: you can't open until tommorrow'."

Jess's face heats up with embarrassment.

"We'll be there." She mutters, hanging up. Then she turns to Becker.

"Work needs us." She tells him. Becker nods.

"Mom, we have to go." Becker says, completely ignoring his father.

"Oh." His mom says, crestfallen. Jess's heartstrings twinge.

"You could wait here, until we get back if you want, ." She says, trying to ignore Becker's staring disbelief. His mom brightens up immedialtely.

"Okay. We'll see you later, then."


End file.
